my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Swarm
Swarm (群れ Mure) is the Quirk used by Kihaeru Kikaichu. Description Swarm is a Quirk which mutates the user's physiology so that they may sustain an entire colony of insects (in Kihaeru's case, fireflies) within their own body, without suffering any internal damage. In exchange for pollination, food, and protection, the user may command the insects to do their bidding; in addition, the user is telepathically linked to their insects and may communicate with them at any given time when the insects have departed the host's body. Another notable feature to this Quirk allows the user to spontaneously burst and manifest into the entire hive of insects, essentially discarding their normal form to enter a disembodied form entirely made up of their insects. While the user can maintain a humanoid shape with their insects, they can form any other shape, including simple clouds of bugs; the user can then move as the colony and has access to any movement their insects are capable of, including flight. Weaknesses The insects themselves are not any special breed, and can be incapacitated as easily as regular insects. When this happens, the user will feel pain corresponding to the deaths of their insects, though the damage won't be reflected as any physical injury on the user. In addition, when in hive form, the user's limbs will be manifested into bugs; this means that, for example, if the bugs which consisted the user's right arm are all killed, then the user will lose their right arm permanently. This, however, can be counteracted with a form of regeneration wherein the user may accept new insects into their colony which can build up and regenerate a new limb. If multiple bugs are killed at once, the user may be incapacitated with excruciating pain. Usage While the Quirk itself lacks any notable offensive capabilities, Kihaeru uses it with masterful proficiency. As she can telepathically communicate with her fireflies and even see through their perspectives, Kihaeru can utilise them in cases requiring espionage by dispatching small, unnoticeable amounts of fireflies which can then report their sightings back to her. Furthermore, when bursting and manifesting into her hive form, Kihaeru can move in extreme speeds, and her newly-accessed ability to fly allows her to move in unpredictable patterns, which means she can take her enemies by surprise. As a hive that numbers up to the thousands, Kihaeru can move with enough speed and momentum that she can burst through solid surfaces such as glass and cement. This ability also grants Kihaeru a form of invulnerability, as when an opponent could try to harm her with physical impact, she can disperse the targeted part of her body into her insects and avoid permanent damage entirely. When falling, Kihaeru can avoid fatal landings by bursting right before she lands so that she may reform later on, upright and safe – this invulnerability also helps her in a case when, incapacitated and in the path of a speeding truck, Kihaeru disperses into into her hive form seconds before she can get hit. While in her hive form, Kihaeru can still manifest individual limbs, which can be used in different ways, one of which shown has Kihaeru manifesting an arm to deck a villain in the face whilst distracting him with her hive form. In addition, as fireflies, the insects can simultaneously light up and blindside the opponent. Super Moves *'Ups-a-Daisy' (アップデイズ Appudeizu): With the combined strength of tens of thousands of insects, Kihaeru jets at an enemy and knocks them off their feet. When concentrated thoroughly and with enough momentum, Kihaeru can send an opponent flying back some distance. *'Blindsight' (ブラインドサイト Buraindosaito): Kihaeru's swarm simultaneously lights up, which can be used to disorient and blind an opponent or act as a beacon/signal. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks